kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Becca Fox
Becca Fox is an employee of Moirai Enterprises who reports directly to its CEO Alexander Vasira and acted as R.I.S.T.'s technical advisor. Alexander sends Becca to collect crucial information as a spy for him so that his plans go smoothly. However, her conflicted feelings about being involved in his schemes often lead her to intervene in order to aid Lewis Elliott or Mike Ross. In battle, she transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon. History Pre-Series Currently, not much is known about Becca's early life and her life before the attack of the Mantis Maldroid other than she somehow got involved with Moirai Enterprises and was later assigned to R.I.S.T. as their technical advisor. Beginning Her Mission Becca and R.I.S.T. agents rolled onto the scene of the Mantis Maldroid's attack, engaging the Maldrones. Becca ordered the agents to collect data on them, but R.I.S.T. captain Mike Ross ordered that they all be destroyed much to Becca's chagrin. As she shot at the hacked androids, she spotted Mike running to the van they arrived in, seeing him take the SDecode BeltGun. She stated he couldn't use it without her permission, but Mike shot a Maldrone who had snuck up on her before leaving her to return to the fight. The following day, Becca and Mike entered Lewis Elliott's office and explained to the brand new CEO that they were questioning Elliott Industries' personnel due to the disappearance of the Humandroid who was responsible for the attack in the amusement park (Lewis had destroyed him with the Rising Zerone Impact). It was during this meeting when the Komodo Maldroid attacked, with Mike and Becca engaging it. When Mike went to transform using the Shooting Wolf SD Programmer, Becca informed him that he needed authorization to do so before Kamen Rider Zerone appeared, confused as another Humandroid by the agents. After refusing to give Mike authorization to open the SD Programmer and suggesting they split up to find the rogue Humandroid, Becca and a small group of R.I.S.T. troops engaged the Komodo Maldroid again with the fight coming down to just him and Becca. She then witnessed Mike force open the Shooting Wolf Programmer and transforming into Kamen Rider Volcanus, proceeding to record his first battle. Becca was present along with Mike when Lewis revealed the existence of HackNet at a Elliott Industries press conference. Kamen Rider Amazon and becoming a spy Becca was next seen when she arrived at the sushi bar of Chef Sherry, where Lewis was trying to sell a Humandroid to her. When the chef denied the skills of Cocaire and the use of Humandroids in general, Becca walked in, stating that she was wrong and that Humandroids did have value much to Lewis'agreement. After using her personal SD Phone to inform Cocaire of her personal preference, Becca was then called about the latest Maldroid attack and rushed off. After Cocaire was transformed into a Maldrone by the Squid Maldroid and began attacking Lewis, Becca showed up and began shooting at the former sushi apprentice despite Lewis' insistence that she stop. After Cocaire was lost in a crowd of fellow Maldrones, Lewis commented that he could no longer tell which of them were Cocaire with Becca's response to it being that as long as his data was backed up, they could just bring him back. She then further explained that Humandroids were nothing more than tools that can be replaced easily, which Lewis disagreed with. Stating that Humandroids are just tools once again, Becca revealed her own SDecode BeltGun and the Rushing Cheetah SD Programmer, transforming into Kamen Rider Amazon and beginning to fight the Maldrones. She finished off the grunts and told an on looking Mike that her actions were how to accurately handle the Humandroids after untransforming before walking off. Later, Becca met with Moirai Enterprises' CEO Alexander Vasira, informing him that the SD Programmer data thought to be lost in the Zero Day Event was actually in Elliott Industries (when she showed off her SD Phone to Cocaire earlier, she actually inserted a program into him that allowed her to see through his optics, which she used to see Lewis aquire the Biting Shark SD Programmer), with Moirai's CEO stating that the key to the ark rising again was Zerone himself. Becca is next seen helping Mike fight the Bat Maldroid and later gives him the Punching Kong SD Programmer despite theorizing that he may not be able to open it for use. She then later uses Mike to test out the Case Shooter. When Alexander wanted HackNet taken out of the equation, he handed Becca the Lightning Hornet SD Programmer which was 200% stronger than Rushing Cheetah. She later used this to destroy the freshly created Frog Maldroid. After rolling onto the scene of Joel walking with a new Humandroid, Becca used the Freezing Bear SD Programmer to freeze Attenmor and proceeded tp distract Joel while a van (presumably filled with similar Moirai Enterprises employees) captured the Humandroid. She then hacked him, but allowed him to keep the mission to assassinate Zerone and later recorded his transformation into the Dodo Maldroid. When Lewis was having trouble fighting the Mammoth Maldroid, Becca handed him the Freezing Bear SD Programmer, which the former used to transform into Zerone Freezing Bear before she left to go help Mike handle the Dodo Maldroid she had hacked. Becca then proceeded to steal the Mammoth SD Hacker and was later seen in a R.I.S.T. van, rewatching the video she took of the Dodo Maldroid's transformation. She flashed back to the hacking of Attenmor and then stated to herself that "tools are meant to be used." Becca was on scene at the R.I.S.T. lab where scientists where constructing the Hercules Units to shut down Maldroid armies when HackNet raided the place. Fighting against the revived Attenmor outside (who had been tasked by Darren to assassinate her), Becca was blindsided by a transformed Joel and beat down. When Darren ordered everyone to leave, Becca questioned why HackNet was targeting humans, to which the former responded by saying it was the will of the Ark. Using the stolen Case Arrow, Joel shot Becca and forced her to untransform, HackNet taken their leave before Lewis and Mike showed up. Ignoring Lewis' worry and Mike's questions, Becca walked into the lab where the Hercules Units were and saw that they were seemingly untouched by HackNet. After getting a sling from Humandroid doctor Angel, Becca along with Mike, Lewis, and L.I.S.A. took Angel back to Elliott Industries due to possible signs of Angel reaching Singularity (which Joel had confirmed to Lewis and Mike that Humandroids who reached it were the ones hacked by himself and Darren). After explaining singularity to Lewis and helping the CEO prevent Mike from destroying Angel, Becca then was called about a Hercules Unit going haywire. Arriving at the hospital, the three riders saw that the rogue unit had been hacked by HackNet, with Becca theorizing that hacking them was their true goal. After discovering that Darren and Joel were Humandroids and witnessing the hacking of Angel and other Humandroid hospital staff, the three riders (and Joel) transformed and began to fight HackNet's forces, with Becca engaging Joel. Due to her injured arm however, Becca couldn't fight at her best and was nearly killed when Mike knocked Joel away with the former shooting Joel down. Darren then arrived and transformed into Kamen Rider Force, with Mike becoming enraged due to realizing that Darren was the figure from a video he had seen who was apparently behind the Zero Day Event. Flying into a blind rage and swinging wildly at Darren, Becca tried to help her colleague, but was shot by Joel. She then helplessly watched as Darren finished off Mike with a kick and put him in critical condition, Becca yelling out to Mike. *''More to be added'' Personality Becca is a professional and by-the-book agent, remaining levelheaded even in dangerous situations. She displays a great degree of cunning in her interactions with both Lewis and Mike, manipulating both of them to suit her own ends. Becca shows signs of a slightly cold and sinister nature, but otherwise shows a great deal of restraint. Unlike Mike, Becca harbors no hatred for Humandroids, but she sees them as nothing more than mere tools that could simply have their data backed up if corrupted, with no inherent value beyond their use as labor. However, this doesn't mean that she won't use the Humandroids for her own goal, as she nonchalantly hacked the Humandroid sent by HackNet to kill Lewis and record its performance for data collecting purposes. She is also quick-witted enough to steal the Mammoth SD Hacker without Joel knowing before it's too late. Despite this, Becca does have a sympathetic heart underneath her cold and stoic demeanor, as when Mike was poisoned and put in critical condition by Kamen Rider Force, she cried out to and worried about him, despite the two not always getting along. After Richard Bates shut down all the Humandroids in the hospital Mike was taken to in order to protect Elliott Industries' reputation and PR image, Becca broke her calm facade and pleaded for Lewis to reverse the order and put the androids back online as it would condem hundreds of people to die without medical aid due to the shortstaffing of human doctors. When Becca's secret on observing Attenmor was busted, Becca sadly warned Mike that she might betray him one day, realizing that Mike knew that Becca had a strong relationship with Moirai Enterprises' CEO. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': As the technical advisor for R.I.S.T., Becca has a great deal of intellect as she developed several of R.I.S.T.'s weaponry on her own. Forms Standard = Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 187.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 90.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 11 t. *'Kicking Power': 28.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 19.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. Rushing Cheetah is Amazon's cheetah-based primary form accessed by using the Rushing Cheetah SD Programmer in the SDecode BeltGun. Rushing Cheetah is a form that is geared towards almost pinpoint accuracy and speed when shooting. Compared with Volcanus' Shooting Wolf form, this form has better stats by small margins. Rushing Cheetah is made of the following parts: *'Cheetah Head' - The helmet. **'Chetracer' - The orange section on Amazon's forehead area. It is equipped with an auditory sensor and a radar system, which collects necessary information for movement. Additionally, it can improve speed and safety by sending obtained information toward the Rushing Sprinter program located within the Cheetah Chest chestplate. **'Chears' - The 'cheetah ears' attached to the Chetracer. They are sophisticated auditory devices that allow Amazon measure distance, speed and angle with pinpoint accuracy using a millimeter wave radar. **'Cheetah Points' - The orange 'hair' located on the sides. They are equipped with sensors that measure temperature and humidity as well as components in the air relative to the atmosphere. **'Amazon Plate' - The white faceplate. It has a built in respiratory filter that removes impurities from the surrounding atmosphere, allowing Amazon to breathe (akin to a gas mask). **'Amazon Eyes' - The blue eye lenses. It not only allows Amazon to see eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. Additionally (in Rushing Cheetah only), they can act as an optical sight by synchronising with the SDecode BeltGun. **'Base Helmet' - The overall helmet. It is part of the Base Suit. It is reinforced with a laminated exterior and is equipped with many sensors. **'Base Communicator' - The circular 'ears' on the sides of the base helmet. It it integrates wireless communication devices and speakers to communicate with outside forces. *'Base Suit' - The white and silver bodysuit. **'Base Arm' - The left arm. It amplifies the wearer's arm strength, allowing Volcanus to lift up to 4 tons. **'Base Hand' - The left hand. Punching power is amplified and synchronises with the SDecode BeltGun as well as the Amazon Eyes. **'Base Leg' - The left leg. Strengthens kicking power and improves running power. **'Base Foot' - The left foot. It enhances jumping power. *'Cheetah Chest' - The chest armor. It is equipped with a travel control system dubbed Rushing Sprinter that controls Amazon's movement to maximise speed. They also select the optimum travel route, capture obstacles and track moving objects. *'Cheetah Shoulder' - The orange right shoulder piece. The lightweight exterior and aerodynamic shape reduce air resistance and generate downforce by drawing strong headwinds while sprinting. It reduces the power loss and increases the speed by suppressing the lift during sprinting and high speed turning. *'Cheetah Arm' - The right arm. Compared to the Base Arm, the Cheetah Arm's agility is greatly enhanced. It also functions as a balance weight during high-speed sprints. *'Cheetah Gauntlet' - The right forearm armor. The aerodynamic shape increases the impact of punches dealt. *'Cheetah Hand' - The right hand. It is capable of high speed finger movements, allowing Valkyrie to fire as many as 10 shots per second. In addition, it is covered with a special forehand armor in the shape of a cheetah claw, allowing Volcanus to slash enemies at super close range. *'Cheetah Leg' - The right leg. The lightweight exterior and aerodynamic shape as well as the incorporation of a device called Dasher allows Amazon to run 100m/s. In addition, the upper border wing that protrudes out of the side creates a strong downforce without generating air resistance by adjusting the turbulent flow and creating a difference in pressure between the inside and outside. *'Cheetah Shin' - The lower right shin armor. They control traction and the mechanisms in the legs and optimize them based on the surface of the ground. *'Cheetah Foot' - The right foot. It is covered with a special armor in the shape of a cheetah claw, which not only increases attack and defense, but also functions as a braking device while sprinting. They also maintain the speed while turning. This form has two finishers: *'Rushing Rider Blast': Amazon runs around the enemy once while blasting several bursts of orange energy that creates an orb of energy that implodes, destroying surrounding enemies. *'Rushing Blast Fever': Appearances: Zerone Episodes 3-4, 6-7, 9 (off-screen), 10, 12-15, 18 - Lightning Hornet= Lightning Hornet Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 89.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 28.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. Lightning Hornet is Amazon's hornet-based form accessed by using the Lightning Hornet SD Programmer in the SDecode BeltGun. This form grants Amazon an increase in jumping height, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. But that is compensated with the ability to fly and a hexagonal weapon bay called Comb Bays are built throughout the body that can launch hornet-like missiles called Hornet Drones. This form’s total firepower is 200% stronger than Rushing Cheetah. Lightning Hornet is made of the following parts: *'Hornet Head' - The helmet. **'Queen Unit' - The forehead. In conjunction with the Hornetenna and Amazon Eyes, the ballistics of the missile are calculated instantaneously, and the information is input to the micro missile Hornet Drones loaded in each weapon bay. **'Hornet Points' - The gold 'hair' located on the sides. Equipped with a ballistic calculator and radar system, it collects and supports information necessary for missile attacks. **'Hornetenna' - The antenna on Amazon's forehead area. In addition to collecting peripheral information and sending it to the Queen Unit on the head, the anti-jamming system will support the micro missiles that have been ejected. **'Amazon Plate' **'Amazon Eyes' **'Base Helmet' **'Base Communicator' *'Base Suit' **'Base Arms' **'Base Hands' **'Base Legs' *'Hornet Chest' - The chest. The yellow armor made of a special alloy containing gold has a very high electrical conductivity and controls lightning with dark blue armor with an insulating coating. In addition, the honeycomb frame structure has excellent impact dispersion performance and exhibits high strength while being lightweight. Furthermore, by storing the weapon bay in the Comb Bays, it is possible to equip the micro missile Hornet Drones with a lightning glaze. *'Hornet Shoulders' - The shoulder. A device that converts energy supplied from the SDecode BeltGun into electric shock Shock Generator is built in. By supplying it to various parts of the armor, the Hornet Wings is deployed and the lightning punch weapon Lightning Needle oscillates. And electric shock attacks are possible. *'Hornet Gauntlets' - The forearm armor. The fighting force, especially the destructive power of the punch, is improved by putting the electric shock supplied from the shoulder generator on the arm. Comb Bays contain the micro missile Hornet Drones with a lightning glaze. *'Hornet Thighs' - The thigh armor. The Base Suit strengthens the wearer's leg power and greatly improves the destructive power and running power of the kick. In addition, the special armor of the thigh improves the fighting battle, especially the destructive power of the kick by putting the electric shock supplied from the generator of the shoulder on the leg. Comb Bays contain the micro missile Hornet Drones with a lightning glaze. *'Hornet Boots' - The boots. Armor improves fighting performance and defense. Furthermore, with a lightning piercing weapon that oscillates from the tip, the Lightning Needle, a one-shot kick is released. This form has three finishers: *SDecode BeltGun finishers: **'Lightning Rider Blast': **'Lightning Blast Fever': Has two variations. ***'Rider Kick': Amazon flies up to an enemy in the air and creates a large dark blue energy construct of a hornet stinger accompanied by dark blue lightning bolts on her right foot before performing a Rider Kick, impaling the target in the process. Amazon then crashes the impaled enemy into the ground, destroying it. ***'Rider Shooting': Amazon flys in a circle around the enemy and fires the BeltGun into the center of them, creating an orb of yellow energy. The orb then explodes, destroying the enemy. *Case Shooter finishers: **'Case Shot': Through the use of a SD Programmer, Amazon can boost her Case Shot attack. ***'Freezing Bear': Amazon fires a cold blast that freezes targets upon contact. Appearances: Zerone Episodes 6-8, 10-11, 13, 15 }} Equipment Devices *SDecode BeltGun - Transformation device *SD Programmers - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Case Shooter Suit-equipped weapons: *'Hornet Drones': Hornet-like missiles located in the upper body. Relationships - Enemies= *Darren: TBD *Joel: TBD - Elliott Industries= *Richard Bates: TBD }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Becca Fox is portrayed by Mia Rose Frampton. Notes to be added Appearances Category:R.I.S.T. Category:Zerone Riders Category:Zerone Characters Category:Moirai Enterprises